In the field of wireless communications, a first wireless communication station may transmit a signal to a second wireless communication station. The signal may be transmitted, for example, using Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM). The first wireless communication station may be configured to transmit the signal using a first channel having a first channel width. The second wireless communication station may be configured to receive signals using a second channel having a second channel width, which may be different from the first channel width.
Thus, the second wireless communication station may not be able to receive the signal transmitted by the first wireless communication station. Additionally or alternatively, the second wireless communication station may create noise or interference, e.g., by transmitting a second signal during transmission of the first signal by the first wireless communication station.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.